Mobile telephone devices may include a camera with a lens and a light integrated in the body of the devices. In order to obtain quality images, the object that is the subject of a picture taken by the camera should be appropriately magnified and illuminated. Magnification can be accomplished by the use of a hand-held magnifying glass, but this is not attached to the mobile device and is cumbersome to use. Similarly a light such as a hand-held flashlight can be used to further illuminate the subject of a picture but this can be cumbersome as well.